


Eyes On The Highway

by fffan201



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Creamcake, M/M, barlliams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffan201/pseuds/fffan201
Summary: Gary is a small and unknown musician who travels from place to place living on the street. Robbie, on the other hand, comes from a good house and runs a huge workshop chain with his father. One day there will be a fateful encounter between the two to change everything. ... This story is mostly about Gary & Robbie, but Howard, Jason & Mark will each have a small guest appearance.





	1. It's A Beautiful Place For Us To Start

On a rather cold but sunny day in early December, a car drove at a leisurely pace down a country lane. The car driver, a certain Robert Peter Williams, enjoyed the snow-covered and glittering world of England - which passed him by. He was not in a hurry. As his father's son and business partner in a huge workshop chain, he had some privileges that allowed him to just take things as he pleased. Robert had a really nice life and he really could not complain. Thanks to his big sister - who had paved his way for him - he had never been in big trouble. So he really had everything he could wish for. A family which invariably behind him and was an important part of his life for him. Good friends who were always there for him and with whom he could have fun without end. No financial worries, which he sometimes begrudge. Only in love alone, he had never really found the very good luck and the right person with whom he wanted to lead a common life for all time.

 

With his eyes on the cleared road and lost in his thoughts, he eventually noticed a broken-down car in which a man was annoyed by his situation and in the process desperately kicked one of the tires. After driving past it and looking for a moment at its slightly bluish face, he drove to the side and stopped after a few meters. No sooner had he got out of his warm car than he was struck by an icy, cold breeze from one second to the other, and he began to shiver. By feeling, it was much colder than it had his temperature display in the car earlier indicated. So he was the beached motorist now even more sorry. To be exposed to such a cold was really absolute hardship. No. He didn’t wish that to anyone. Not even his worst enemy.

"Hey. Can I possibly help you?" Robert asked immediately and looked at the guy in front of him once from top to bottom.

Judging by his outward appearance, it was absolutely impossible for him to counteract the cold. The jacket he was wearing was clearly too thin and totally unsuitable for the cold season. Even the sweater flashing underneath made no warm impression on him either. By all appearances, he did not have the financial means to get something new.

 

When the needy man turned and revealed his face to the fullest extent - eyeing him more than critically, Robert thought he could already read his mind. That he is a pampered snob and who knows what else imagined. But he was not one. Although he came from a very good home and enjoyed a fairly relaxed life, he was also aware that there were also people who were not as lucky as he was.

"Thanks. But I doubt you can handle a screwdriver. Not to mention that you are familiar with cars." Robert was not taken too seriously by this and although he sounded a little rude, had his counterpart but a very warm and pleasant voice.

One that’s immediately hit him in the heart with his good looks. Wow. He had never faced anyone like him who had such an effect on him. Immediately, a feeling arose inside him that he had never felt before. It was just overwhelming, whereupon he experienced a warm shower and thus forgot any cold. Despite the short distance between them, he was somehow magically attracted to his charisma. ...like the moths to the light.

 

After he had covered the last few meters and stood shortly before the open hood, Robert let him know that he really had this knowledge: "Well. I really have. My father owns a large chain of workshops and before we became partners, I rattled myself in the workshop. So…"  
"Really? ...I mean, you do not make that impression."  
"That's what many say you're not the only one." Robert gave a quick look into the engine compartment and finally gave the stranger a restorative and warm smile.  
"I'm sorry I just turned you on so harshly. That wasn’t my intention. The freezing cold and this damned scrap cart still drive me crazy. All the time this box causes me any problems and I don’t have the necessary change for a repair."  
"It's okay. I can understand. In the last few days it has become really cold and it looks like this cold has finally put the rest of your car down. By the way, I'm Robert. But just call me Rob or Robbie from me."  
"I'm Gary and you want to tell me that my car is useless now?" The stranger named Gary introduced himself and just heard from what he said that it had been his car once and for all was.  
"I'll put it this way; he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. You can only pull a white sheet over the piggery. I'm sorry." Robbie had to bring this bad and damning message to Gary with a heavy heart.  
"That cannot be true. ...That's a fucking shit! ...How am I supposed to get to Ashbourne now?"  
"You still have to go to Ashbourne today? That's still a decent and long distance from here. Especially when the car starts to strike."  
"I know. But if I'm not there by no later in this evening, I can fold my fee and may have to pay if I do not show up there. ...And I need the money more than urgently." Gary complained in a small voice his eternal suffering.

Gary really felt like crying. Having to be on the move, travelling from place to place, pub to pub all over England, was not exactly what he had dreamed of. Okay. Basically, he already did what he did best and thus made up half of his dream. Being on a stage and bringing people his music to close. But most bar owners, who accepted his requests for a small performance, wanted to hear from him only more well-known pieces and then he played only instrumental. ...And yet Gary just wanted to show what was in him. But sadly, hardly anyone wanted to hear that until right. Still convinced of his own talents, he was not discouraged by this fact and still hoped that one day the tide would turn and he could live on the music without having to spend a penny several times a day.

 

As Gary slapped his hands on his face, trying to conceal his frustration, Robbie watched him closely. For a moment Robbie even thought he heard a soft sob, which made him feel deeply compassionate. This Gary looked very nice and, despite her first encounter, seemed to have a good core. Aside from that, he had a charisma that fascinated and intrigued him more than anything else, and he instantly felt the urge to send him good things. That he would give him a very helpful hand on this icy cold and fateful day, lacking any mobility. With the warm feeling of doing something good, Robbie also developed an idea that could still save Gary's day.

 

"I have an idea and since you have no choice but to trust me, I would say, I drive you first to our nearest pinnacle. While we wait for the guys to try to get your car there as fast as they can and the few good parts - which may still be needed and thus expand - you can really warm up. As soon as your car has been exploited, we will make you an offer and you will get some money for the removed parts. ...After that I will personally make sure that you come to Ashbourne."

No sooner had Robbie made this unbelievable suggestion than he really wanted to do anything imaginable for his own person just to make sure he arrived at his destination in time, Gary brought his hands down again and stared at this Robert with wide eyes. He was completely speechless. Was that his absolute seriousness? Robbie wanted to help him in all seriousness so that he found himself at the end of the day still in Ashbourne and incidentally came to extra money? Why did he do that? What did he have to fall asleep with the overwhelming feeling of doing Good except late at night?

Gary didn’t understand. Besides, they did not even know each other.

When Gary regained his language, he somehow tried to express himself in words and expressed his own bewilderment and surprise in a trembling voice: "Are you serious? You ...you really want to do it all for me? Please don’t get me wrong now, but ...but... but why are you doing this? I mean ...we do not even know each other. Especially since you've got something better to do than help me."  
"Even if I come from a very good home that does not mean that I am some spoiled guy who imagines who knows what and brags about only with his money. I really am not one of those. In the pinnacle, where we will be soon, one of my best friends I have met in about the same way as I know you now and you can ask him for yourself. In addition, I have a small weakness for stranded motorists and thus really help very much. ...And on the other hand, you should get out of this cold as soon as possible. You already have a slightly bluish complexion and leaving you here while the next village is only five to six miles away from here, I feel irresponsible. …Come. Let me do something good for you. I really just want to help you."  
"All right then. Of course I will gladly accept your help. Heaven really sends you. I hope I can return the favour."  
"You can. If we're in Ashbourne tonight, you can give me a beer." Robbie smiled at him with a wink, not really wanting much from Gary, just scratching the surface of his soon-to-be-refreshed finances.  
"After all you want to do for me, do you just want a beer at the end of me? You are really more than incredible. I've never met someone like you. You'll get your beer, but if it's in an XXL glass."  
"Whatever do you want, but now we should really see that you come out from this cold."

Gary nodded once to Robbie then went to the trunk and got his things out. Since he didn’t have much luggage, the move took only a few minutes with the active help of Robbie. After everything had been repackaged and Gary had solved the handbrake in the car, he was already sitting on Robbie's passenger seat and let him drive to one of his pinnacles.


	2. I Was A Lost Soul Without A Road Map

On the way to one of the pinnacles that belonged to the family business Robbie’s, Gary told his savior, with what he earned his bread and that he had spent his money after a few days to the last cent. What he got as a gage in the pubs was just not much, but it was usually enough to organize his life somehow. But every time his car caused him problems that usually meant for Gary that he had to cancel an appearance at the end. As a result, not only did he run out of money twice, but in addition he was sometimes given difficulties by the bar owners. So it had happened before that he was beaten by one of his creditors and in the end had to give something in return that had a certain value. In short, Gary led a life that Robbie had not expected. It was a constant give and take, with Gary always losing out in the end.

When Robbie wanted to ask him how it looked at his marital status, he turned on a huge area. They had already made the way to this point. Now only Gary's car had to be brought here as soon as possible, so that some of the still well-functioning parts could be expanded and Gary at least got some money from it. No sooner had the two dropped out, even a tall man came up to their and greeted Robbie from afar, very happy and with a big smile.

"Hey Rob. Haven’t seen you again, buddy. I've already heard you coming from your engine. What drives you here?"  
"That's him. The one I had helped with a car breakdown. So I mean you have to ask him, if you still think I'm something of a spoiled snob." At the same time, Robbie let Gary know that this was the guy he once helped out of a crappy situation and thus his story and then called out to this one, "Still have good ears and yes, it's been way too long since we last saw each other. ...Anyway. Tell Howard, can you do me a favour?"  
"Sure. What is it about?"  
"Well. My new friend here and I fight something against time. His car broke through the sound barrier on the highway at an approximate distance of five to six miles, and thus went knock-out. Could you maybe pick it up with one of your guys and do an organ donation?"  
"Your car has been left in this freezing cold? That's really hard and I'm really sorry for you. But you really cannot ask for better than getting help from Rob. Even if you don’t look at it at first glance, but he has a heart of gold ...and I need to know it the best.", Said Howard Gary his condolences and let him know incidentally that he could not help any better, whereupon he turned back to Robbie, "Speaking of what do you mean that with the organ donation?"  
"You can always use spare parts and since I had imagined that you develop the good and still usable parts to buy it then afterwards. Gary really needs more than bad money and he has to be in Ashbourne this evening, so we're under some time pressure."  
"Ashbourne? Uhh. That's a hell of a long way ...and since you just said We, I suppose you want to take him there personally."  
"I agree. How is it looking? Can you get his car here in record time?"  
"I guess so. We get that somehow. ...If we start right now." Nodded Howard Robbie and on the last sentence, he immediately disappeared in the direction from which he had come, thus initiating the further assistance Garys.

 

As this Howard and a few other people got to work or prepare, Robbie Gary first served a hot cup of coffee. Only after Gary had the third cup in, he felt a little better and this Antarctic cold vanished from his body noticeably. So he sat now with his fourth cup - which he held with both hands and a large blanket around his shoulders, on a couch, watching as Robbie searched for something specific in a box that had been brought out. At some point his face lit up, apparently he had finally found what he was looking for.

"I have something here that you could very well use. ...You can have and keep it. Because what you're wearing doesn’t really keep you warm." Robbie finally grinned at Gary and then showed him what he simply wanted to pass on to Gary.

It was a dark blue and quite thick sweater with hood, where’s the logo of the workshop chain and at the back only the name on it were embroidered. Gary looked at him suspiciously and did not quite know what to do with it. Did Robbie just want to twist the comforting warm radiator on top to advertise his business? On the one hand, he had no great desire to, but on the other hand, he was already looking for something warmer clothes and especially around his chest. The only thing he had in that direction was a decades-old knit sweater, which he once got from her mother for his last Christmas. Although it dissolved slowly in all the individual threads and was meanwhile a bit too small, but he was too attached to it to separate from it. He couldn’t easily bring that over his heart. All the good memories that lay in it were invaluable to Gary, and so this pullover was considered the highest good he still possessed of his parents. With the thoughts of his parents tragically lost at the age of fifteen, he visibly sank down and a single tear rolled down his cheek inexorably.

When Robbie saw the sudden change of his counterpart, he instantly felt that he wasn’t entirely innocent of the picture. Something he must have said or done wrong, which he had apparently hit a sore spot with Gary. With a very bad conscience, he sat down to Gary on the couch and immediately tried to iron his mistake again. Even though he barely knew the man next to him, a voice told him that Gary was one of those people who wanted to be hugged, so Robbie made a cautious attempt. It could not go more than wrong. So he put an arm around his shoulders and gave him the warm feeling of sincere sympathy. For a brief moment, Gary winced at the half-hug, but he let it happen. It looked like Gary was a solid man. One who truly appreciated a well-meant and comforting hug. Gary also showed this to him by allowing another tear and immediately wiping it off with his right hand back, sobbing slightly.

"Thank you. Whoever has you as a friend can be really lucky." Gary thanked after a minute of silence - in a thin voice that his rescuer in need had lent him a comforting warm shoulder.  
"Not for that and I'm sure that's the same for you. As I judge you, you would certainly do anything for your friends."  
"Would I ...if I had some."  
"You really have no friends?"  
"How am I supposed to have some? I'm in a different place every day to somehow keep my life on the right track and there isn’t even time for me to make any friends and I do not have a cell phone. ...And besides, I am used to being alone. I've been living like this since I was fifteen. I don’t know anything else."  
"With fifteen? What ...what happened?" Robbie asked cautiously how his current life circumstances came about.

When asked, Gary Robbie gave a slightly thoughtful look that reflected in his blue-green eyes a sparkle of scepticism and a slight sadness in one. Should Gary it told him or not? While he was struggling to reveal his past, which obviously hurt the budding singer more than anything else, he finally got to hear from Robbie that he did not have to tell him if he didn’t want it. So Gary nodded his thanks gratefully once and then still wrapped himself in this regard rather in silence.

 

After about an hour or so that Howard looked back at Gary and Robbie and let them know that all the work was done. That in the workshop was only a no longer usable car and thus was partially cleared out. Whereupon Gary, after a short speech held about two or three hundred pounds in his hands. He couldn’t get more due to the few useful spare parts and the already deducted deductions due to heavy use. But at least it was a good start and Gary could really be glad, that he was holding a couple of hundred in his hands. Moreover, it was also much more than what he otherwise could earn. Even though he had money again now and Robbie agreed to drive him to Ashbourne, there was another problem. Because once he was at his destination, how should it continue from there? He no longer owned a car and so lacked any kind of mobility. He could no longer drive from place to place. Okay. There were other possibilities, such as bus, train or, if necessary, even a taxi, but in the end he would be back empty-handed and probably faster than expected. Whereby Gary had to worry about how and where he spent the nights. Although it sometimes happened that in the end he had a few more pennies left and thus could nest for a night in a motel, but that was really only rarely. So he had no other choice than to enter a symbiotic life with a motor vehicle, while he had spent many nights. With the loss of his most eternal and most loyal companion, Gary had to come up with something new. Only he had not the slightest idea what he should do now.

As Gary felt his eyes slowly fill with water and make him cry, the singer suddenly realized that his so-called life was coming to an end. Without a car, which he had regarded as a kind of home, his life was worth half as much. Now Gary felt even more like a homeless man. So he also came up with the question of whether it made any sense to continue his previous life. As soon as he probably completed his last appearance in Ashbourne this evening, everything will change. Nothing is going to be the way it used to be and that's what scared him. ...It was over.

With all these thoughts, Gary suddenly fled and ran out into the cold to freeze all the emotions from the icy temperatures. He did well not to feel it anymore. In addition, he needed some distance from the two men, who wanted to meet and help him. After all, he also had his pride and couldn’t break down emotionally in front of any strangers. No. That was one of the reasons why he didn’t want to talk to Robbie about the circumstances of his fate. Even though he had given him a warm and comforting shoulder to lean on, he would still never be able to relate to what he had to live through, once and now. For one thing, he'd love to make friends with Robbie, because he was really the kind of friend he'd always wanted, but then he did not fit into his world. Not with how he led his present and future life, and certainly not with what he had once done.

So, with tears in his eyes, Gary now stood across the street from the workshop site looking into a snow-covered world that had nothing left for him. While everything around him looked so peaceful, he fell more and more in a state of absolute resignation, feeling an inner emptiness that completely filled him and immediately forced him to his knees. Shortly after he came in contact with the cold and wet snow, his tears didn’t keep him waiting any longer and flowed over his face like the torrents. He just could not anymore. Everything he had spent most of his life was now too much for him. But the thought of the future, now brought the already overcrowded cask finally overflowing. With the knowledge that he is going to lose everything after tonight and his hands on his tearful eyes, Gary somehow tried to curb these two falls. Of course he did not succeed. ...It just happened too much.


	3. Hope I Find Someone There That Could Cure Me

After what felt like an eternity, which in reality was about ten to fifteen minutes, Robbie had come to Gary's side and gently placed a blanket around his shoulder. At first, Gary didn’t respond to this warming gesture, but when Robbie quietly said that the cold wasn’t good for him and he was about to get out of it, the singer finally let himself be helped up with reservations. In addition, the larger was also the opinion that they should also go more than finally on the way to Ashbourne. Whereupon Gary just said with a small voice, that it no longer made any sense anyway and he did not necessarily have to be there. Robbie, however, had a different opinion and just wanted to get on the street. So that Gary finally arrived at his chosen destination and could earn his well-earned money. He knew he needed it, so he could not stand by and watch Gary manoeuvre himself into a one-way street. No. So he lead him to his car, which Robbie had already driven up and let his new little friend on the passenger side. After locking himself behind the wheel and giving Gary a coffee-to-go, it was already heading for Ashbourne.

While driving, Robbie tried to find out more about Gary, but ever since he had made a sore spot on the sweater, he kept quieting himself and dealt with his answers rather sparingly. With the onward thought that Gary had a fateful past, formed him into the man he was today, Robbie kept glancing stealthily and slightly worriedly at his seat neighbour. For one thing, he was really sorry he had hurt Gary unintentionally, and for another, Robbie couldn’t escape his attraction easily. This Gary fascinated him as never before. At some point he tried to lure him out of the reserve by putting a comforting hand on his right leg and daring to sincerely apologize. That he did not want to kick him too close, nor inflict any kind of pain. While he reached Gary's fullest attention, but except for an "I know" and an uncertain look on his hand, nothing came out of him. Even during the rest of the journey, he remained relatively calm in relation to the previous and substantially shorter route to the workshop. Most of the time, Gary stared out the side window, seeming to be deep in his thoughts. With this not very easy tension between the two, Robbie then left him alone and made himself in this regard his thoughts. ...How it went with Gary after his performance today and if there was not a possibility for a better life there.

 

Several hours had passed since their departure until the two finally arrived in Ashbourne. In front of the pub where Gary had his small appearance, Robbie dismissed his passenger for the first time and then looked for a parking space. After finding one, he made one or two quick calls and immediately headed for the pub with the oncoming cold. It was really freezing and so he thought it was getting colder than it had been this morning. As soon as Robbie found himself inside and rubbing his hands, the biting smell of the alcohol in his nose immediately made him welcome. Whereupon his wandering gaze slid straight through the dimly lit room, searching for a familiar face. When he found him at the other end and in the darkest corner where he set up his keyboard, Robbie immediately and without hesitation approached him. The moment he was only a few steps away from him, he thought he could read a deep disappointment in his slightly turned face.

"Gary? ...Hey. What is wrong with you? What happened?" For once, Robbie could not help but ask Gary what he had.

The fact that he had not asked further about the trip here had, from Robbie's point of view, been a very different situation than the one at the moment. While Gary seemed to him more than sad and thoughtful in the last few hours, his face reflected the traits of a budding and exceedingly satisfying disappointment. But instead of giving him an answer, Gary Robbie presented only a sheet of paper on it, what and above all, how he had to play the specified pieces of music and that without singing. It was really hard to tell him how he should play the given music. Any other musician would feel humiliated by this and not even want to pursue this demand in the least. Since Gary was dependent on the money, he had no choice but to get involved. That's how Robbie Gary understood well that it was like a slap in the face ...and he had so hoped to hear him singing tonight.

With this forgiven hope, he looked at the smaller compassionately and didn’t know at first what he could do for him. So Robbie then suggested something awkwardly, that he could bring him to cheer up but at least a beer and thus spend. But if that did anything at all, Gary doubted. What Robbie thought was that they should try. With that in mind, Robbie headed straight for the bar to get some alcohol.

 

Arriving at the bar, Robbie ordered two beers and while the barman was ordering, his gaze glanced over to Gary and then sought the conversation with his counterpart.

"I see you have live music tonight."  
"Um. ...Yes. Sometimes I get requests from some unknown artists, if they are not allowed to play here for a small amount of money." At first the barman responded to Robbie's conversation with some restraint.  
"For little money? May I ask how much is little money for you?"  
"That's none of your business. I pay what I think is appropriate and right. Just that, what I just can do without and not anymore. ...Here's your beer. Sixty pounds!"  
"You want sixty pounds for the two beers?"  
"No. That's what he gets from me. For the two beers, I get seven pounds from you."  
"Only sixty pounds? That's almost half of what he gets like that!" Suddenly another man sitting next to Robbie intervened in this conversation.  
"Yes. You don’t know what he's up to for a living. He depends on the money. He...", Robbie agreed with his seat neighbour in his horror without thinking, until he suddenly interrupted himself and immediately turned to the smaller man next to his own person, "Just a moment, how do you know that? I mean ...do you know each other?"  
"No. I'm just a little fan and try as far as I can to follow him. Just to hear him sing again. I've never heard anyone like him singing in my life. His voice is so beautifully warm that I get goose bumps every time. ...But he never appears twice in one place, and I've noticed that he can really feel sorry for you. He lives in his car and sleeps in it. As far as I know, he spends most of his money mainly on the car and his debts. Apart from, of course, food, waters and occasional visits a laundry. ...Usually he gets around a hundred, and if he's lucky, up to a hundred and thirty pounds. In that sense, these sixty are an absolute impudence and a completely unfair payment." The man comes out himself as a true fan and could even give Robbie some more information about Gary he didn’t know until now.  
Since the man had emphasized the last sentence and had turned to the barman, the last one brought in again and countered: "First, that here is my pub and there I determine how much I money for a so-called and self-proclaimed Musician spent. Today, almost every hillbilly can sing with auto-tuning. And secondly, just as he looks like one of those overbearing workshops in his high-quality advertising pullover, I can hardly believe your story."  
"He got it from me, and when you start talking badly about my company, I'll soon string up other strings. Although I could beat you for this outrageous and brazen list of what and how in which way he should Play. What you do to him is a humiliation at the highest level. Do you even know what he's feeling right now? He would like to disappear right away and give up the money. But since he needs more than urgently the money, he stays and let go of this humiliation. I don’t know his qualities as a musician yet, but if I were you, I'd make that goddamn list change quickly and give him a chance. As far as I got to know him today, he is a decent, self-confident and sensitive guy who has finally earned some luck in his life. You don’t even know what he's going through and how he's got his ..." Robbie became more and more furious and casually tried to make it clear to the owner that his new little friend – hopefully, deserved a little more respect.  
"It's good. Relax dude. I understand what you want to tell me. He should get his chance, but only on the condition that he reproduces at least half of the given songs as it is on the list." The bartender couldn’t stand Robbie's speech any longer and thus gave his okay that Gary after the half what was allowed to play his own stuff.   
"Why not just like that?" Robbie then spoke slightly derogatory and then turned away from the barman with these words.

 

Robbie was always upset about such people. At first, such others ran over the cliff, only throwing a rescue rope at them when the very last second was counted. No. Such behaviour like this was really repugnant to him and under all dignity. Especially when it concerned such people as Gary was. Shaking his head, he showed his back to the barman until he was then approached by the one man next to him.

"Then ... then you're the junior boss, Robert Williams?" 

Robbie nodded once briefly.

"You are really the way I heard it."  
"Fizzy and moody?"  
"One who knows what he wants and whose heart is in the right place. ...May I ask how you met him?"  
"Rob. Just call me Rob. I'm also just a person who wants to keep his life as simple as possible." Robbie let the smaller one know that he was human like everyone else - whereupon he introduced himself as Mark and let him know how he met Gary, "Gary's car pulled the emergency brake once and for all this morning and is now in the grave with all four tires. And since I have a heart for stranded motorists, I just had to help him and especially in this freezing cold. Then I took him to our nearest pinnacle and there he told me that he was already on his own when he was fifteen years old and has been living this life ever since."  
"Already at fifteen and ...he doesn’t have a car anymore? ...God. I wish I could help him somehow, but I do not know how."  
"Yes, unfortunately. ...I was so free to drive him here and on the way I wondered how best to help him. I have an idea, but whether it works depends on several factors."  
"And what did you think of?" Mark wanted to know more.

Robbie glanced over at Gary, moved closer to Mark, and whispered his plan to him. A plan he had put into action earlier with his phone calls. After Robbie told Mark about his plan, he took the two beers and went back to Gary's side.


	4. I'd Wait For Life

"Here. Your promised beer." Robbie finally returned to Gary's side, holding him down with a glass of beer.

Gary looked at Robbie, as well as the beer held up to him a bit surprised. Somehow he had not expected it. Neither Robbie nor was there, as well as the previously awarded beer. He had seriously thought that his counterpart had already disappeared after more than five or almost ten minutes. Back to where his own little family was waiting for him. Robbie had to have one, so Gary was more than absolutely sure. With his open nature, a very great character and indescribably good looks, it was certainly easy for him to turn the world of women's heads. Gary immediately believed that Robbie had a heart for stranded drivers, and yet he wondered why this damn handsome guy was still here. He certainly had better things to do than listen to music that was not even his own.

"I thought I should give you one and not the other way around." Gary finally tried not to seem too surprised.  
"Yes, and exactly when I really need it and since you need one right now, it's up to me."  
"Why ...why are you doing that everything for me?"  
"I’ve told you. ...I have a heart for stranded motorists."  
"No. I mean, ...giving me money and driving me here. The beer."  
"I just want to help you."  
"Nobody can help me. Okay? Not even you!" Gary said the pure bitterness and then turned away from Robbie, "And now leave me alone. I have to do my job. ...just leave."

No sooner had Gary Robbie given up, did he regret his words. But he had to do it. He had no choice. It was better for Robbie and his family. Even though it hurt his heart, Gary had to finish it now, hoping that Robbie would disappear from his life as fast as possible. ...Although he didn’t want that. 

 

After Gary had thrown those words in his face and turned his back coldly, Robbie looked at him confused, wondering what that meant. After all, Gary had been more than willing to help, so why did not he want that all of a sudden? He had his help more than needed. Robbie didn’t understand. But since Gary could not get over his head, he couldn’t let him go so easily without knowing that he was feeling well. He definitely deserved more luck than he would allow for himself. So he turned off Gary's beer glass and glanced at his song list to know - when half was over. Then he took the list, folded it all the way to the middle, and, clearing his throat aloud, ripped off the lower half with the last songs. Finally, he wrote down three short lines on the back with his corporate pen.

\- _From now on you can play what you want!! I talked to the barman and he gives you permission. Replace the last songs with your own music and take your chance._ \- 

With the demolished half, Robbie finally returned to the bar and resumed his previously seat next to this really nice Mark.

 

When music came from the other side shortly thereafter, only a few of the visitors to the bar gazed briefly at Gary, but after less than ten seconds everyone turned back to their dialogue partner. Nobody really wanted to listen to him. Even Mark did not know what to think of the music Gary was playing and somehow understood why nobody listened to him. Somehow it was a strange mix of two different styles of music that did not match at all. Okay. Music would not be music if you combine certain genres and may well work, but then it should sound like something. But in that case it did not. But in that case it did not. Likewise, one could actually see Gary that he did not even like it. With each further song he then played in, the more his face showed his displeasure and pain in one.

After Gary finally got half over, he looked again at the note with the given songs, what and how he should play them. But he noticed that exactly at this point and thus the lower half of the leaf was demolished. Shortly after, when he saw Robbie's message, he almost caught his breath, staring completely speechless at the lines. That what he read there could not possibly be true, so Gary immediately looked with an incredulous look for the person to whom he had much to thank today. At first he couldn’t spot Robbie, but the moment a man sat down at the bar, he saw him already. So he noticed how Robbie exchanged a few words with the one man who was just standing in front of him and the one beside him - who had seen Gary a few times before. But then Robbie grabbed his beer glass and toasted him from a distance, nodding. This one gesture showed Gary that Robbie's message was quite serious. In response to this realization, he finally reached for his own and still full beer glass and toasted him also, with a very grateful look. Whereupon he took a strong sip immediately afterwards.

Before Gary devoted himself to his own music, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he started with a song that meant a lot to him and was dedicated to his parents. So this also had a more than matching title, "Nobody Else". No sooner did Gary bring something simple and the ever-popular "Oh. Yeah. Yeah." over his thin lips, some visitors to the bar got the interest back. But when he finally began to sing properly, it suddenly became quiet in the whole bar. Each guest stared as if spellbound at this unknown singer, who captivated them all with his warm and more than beautiful voice.

 

At the other end of the bar, Robbie could not keep his eyes and ears away from Gary. As he listened to the velvet-soft voice - which Robbie had ever heard-he glanced at his little protégé, then glimpsed Gary's warm aura again ... and felt. Along with the already felt hundredth chill that ran over his back within a few seconds, he experienced an incredibly warmth that rose more and more in him. This combination made him feel more than just a never-ending tingle in his stomach. Now it really had happened to him. 

"Oh my God. ...What creature of the heavens did I cross my path?" Robbie said at some point.  
"Wow. I have to have him!" Robbie's new seat neighbor could no longer hold back for a comment on his part.  
"What have I said to you?" Mark pointed out, as a single tear rolled down his cheek and without once averting his gaze from Gary.

The moment Gary finished the last note it was unusually quiet for a bar. Nobody even dared even applaud. Even the barman had meanwhile ceased his work and so not even came from him any disturbing noises that was otherwise so common for a bar. But Gary did not even get that started. With eyes closed and immersed in his own world, Gary focused on the music. His music. Which’s meaning’s more to him than anything else. As Gary's music was one of his most intense and emotional connections, he didn’t wait long to tune in to the next song. However, the second, which apparently bore the title "Another Crack In My Heart", was the first in absolute beauty and was sung with so much feeling that all dams broke, that no eye remained dry. Those who were spared with a dry eye, the dams were now broken. However, with the next song, "Said It All", all the tears were forgotten for about three to four minutes, but only one remained. At least until Gary sings that he wanted something good back in his life, "Back For Good." But because of his "Flaws" that will never happen, ...he could have as much "Patience" as he wanted.

 

After every song Gary sang in the nearly half-hour, Robbie lost himself more and more in one of the most beautiful worlds he had ever seen. A world ruled by a sweet melody and gentle voice. But this beautiful world also had a dark and sad side that hit Robbie right in the heart. The story that hid behind all these songs left a very bland taste and drove him the thickest tears in the eyes he had ever cried. But when Gary performed his last song, Robbie didn’t know how to help himself and started to cry. Those lines, and just because of the title - "I'd Wait For Life," finally gave him the rest. The whole and this not-so-simple life story Gary had sung tonight and obviously had to live through, brought him truly to his limit. But Robbie had already exceeded these and more than clearly. He'd love to run over to Gary right now and give him an Everything-Will-Be-Good-Again hug. To tell him that there was a very rewarding life out there and willing to connect with him for all time. Gary just had to open the door and give life a second chance. 

But at the moment Robbie did not feel able to do that and had to find a way for his own person to get back on track. What Gary had done and triggered in him had never happened to him before. He now felt that inner turmoil Gary had in himself. All his pain was now His. That did not ask him any more questions why Gary tried so hard to stay strong and not let anything get in his way. But in his presence, he had not quite succeeded two or three times. Apparently, the loss of his most faithful companion had taken him more than Robbie had initially thought. Only when Mark told him that Gary was dependent on his car and thus significantly influenced his future life, Robbie was confirmed with his assumption and felt really bad since then. This whole situation wasn’t easy for both.

After the last sound came over Gary's lips and he had played the last chord, it remained silent for a moment until the entire bar suddenly applauded the unknown singer for his more than unbelievable performance. At this momentary shift from absolute silence to polyphonic gossip, Gary was startled and looked confused. Did all the people here really want him? After all, he rarely got applause and if so, only a few. As a result, this gigantic appreciation of his abilities towards him slowly grew over his head and therefore didn’t know how to react to it. Although it felt more than good and the endorphins were going through with him like the wildest horses, he was dizzy from this unexpected success. With his previous appearances he was always able to gain a few listeners, but that he really got attention from everyone present this time had never happened to him. Before Gary was aware of his seven senses and did not want to turn his world anymore, one of them even had an encore. Gary looked over at that one person sitting at the bar then let his gaze wander to the adjacent Robbie. He nodded shortly afterwards with a charming and sugar sweet smile from a distance. That he was still there and had not fled after his first song made Gary's heart jump a little and gave him an extra good feeling. Who had Robbie as a friend, could truly be lucky. But this luck will never happen to him. Why should it? For that they lived in different worlds. With these thoughts he knew then also which song he could take as an encore. ..."Rule The World". 

No sooner had the last song of the evening ended, Gary got thunderous applause again this time apparently no end. Since he had not even experienced anything like that before, Gary was more than overwhelmed by all this and even felt a little embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. After all, just a part of his so-called life had just revealed. So he finally brought a shy "Thank you" over his thin lips. But that was not exactly so full of self-confidence. Somehow, however, it was also apparent to him that he hadn’t expected such a reaction of the bar visitors in the least. When Gary saw Robbie beckoning him over to him with a simple hand gesture, he took his glass of beer and walked to the bar with several eyes fixed on him.


	5. I Don't Wanna Hurt You 'Cause I Recognise The Truth

After Gary had found himself at the bar and thus also on the side of Robbie, he first turned to the guy behind the counter and handed him his order, an extra large beer. While waiting for the intoxicated grain drink to be put to him, Gary actually got a sincere apology, including explanation, from his opposite. This declaration referred to the fact that there were very few inquiries from him and that he had had bad experiences with the so-called artists so far. Which Gary also accepted with a simple nod. 

The singer grabbed the glass, put it before Robbie, and finally thanked him for his help: "Here's your promised beer... and thank you for everything. That you made this one evening possible for me."

However, his words of gratitude sounded anything but happy about this fateful disposition. But if you listened carefully and included the intonation used, you wouldn't have missed the fact that Gary was struggling with his tears and that he was so much crying. Just, none of those present around him took a note of it. They were all only fixated on this one person, who, with his more than just a beautiful voice, took their spell and struck one's own language. 

The moment Gary raised his gaze and saw in Robbie's slightly weeping face – even tumbling a single tear down his cheek, he was immediately embraced by him and out of the cheerful sky. While Gary found himself in an overwhelming embrace with Robbie, he felt his blood rose to his head, thus taking on a reddish facial colour. Although he was somewhat uncomfortable at first, he felt a pleasant warmth. Something, that’s he hadn't felt for over twenty-five years ago. And the longer he was embraced, the more Gary felt a longing in himself, which he had so far succeeded in keeping at a distance. What Robbie just did him, left another scar in Gary's heart and ached more and more from second to second. With the ever-increasing desire that the greater man should finally let go of him, he already got his freedom again.

"I'm sorry I attacked you like this, but as soon as my emotions go through with me I can't hold back. I ...I really felt every single song you sang. Here in my heart." Robbie apologized first for his assault on Gary, and at the end of his statement he put a hand on his heart, "Such a beautiful voice that truly comes to an angel, I have never heard before."  
"I can agree more than absolutely that. I've never heard a voice like yours in my life so far. The other artists I work with also have very good voices, but none of them come to theirs. I ...I would be immensely happy if you could join me." The one man suddenly mingled with Robbie and tried to make Gary aware that his chance had come and was so close to his grasp.

But Gary did not understand what this guy meant and while he was asking himself-what he wanted from him at all, he looked more than in-depth and sceptical at Robbie's seat neighbours. Which also reflected more than clearly in his face. Like Robbie and his personal stalker too, this great stranger seemed to be quite nice and had to be about his age. Nevertheless, he wondered why he should just join him. After all, he did not know this man, nor knew how trustworthy he really was. 

"Um, Gary. May I introduce you this is Mark - your biggest fan and this handsome guy next to me is Jason, he’s a very good friend of Howard. Have you ever heard of the "The Future is Orange" label? ...Jason is the owner." Robbie Gary introduced his two seat neighbours and tried to make him cautious by the flower, that Jason was his best chance to finally get off the road and in the near future to be able to lead a regulated life.

Gary's subsequent reaction, however, was far from euphoria. Somehow he could even guess how he was taking this news. That they all just wanted to help him to get away from the road permanently. The best solution for this, of course, was to give him a lucrative prospect of a possible career of a celebrated popstar. He always had the potential to do so. Gary just had to take his chance and agree. However, Gary still stood there as if frozen and obviously did not know what to think of all this. 

"Gary? ...Hey. What about you? ...It's really true. This is your chance. Isn't that what you've always dreamed of?" Robbie finally tried to free Gary from his shock stare and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

On the touch of Robbie, Gary actually awoke from a kind of shock stare and blinked several times to his saviour in distress, as if he had just seen the light at the other end of the tunnel. But while he was uninhibitedly struck by a blazing flame of a gigantic fire against his back, this light was also getting more and more into the distance shortly thereafter. Wherein he was held by a mighty hand, which consisted of fire and shadow, prevented the light from running afterwards. By the way, Gary also noticed a distant and feminine voice that cried out for him. That was the moment when he lost his battle with tears and instantly evaporated more than a big tear. This day was by far the second worst he had experienced in his whole life. Apart from the light point called Robbie. Which one, in spite of everything, was not entirely innocent of the fact that his past recovered him ...and that with a speed of murder. 

Of all the many and most overwhelming events – which had accompanied him today throughout the day, he now felt quite slain. In fact, he really appreciated Robbie's help, but no matter what the bigger one did for him, it was painful every time. Even this insane offer to join this Jason and sign a contract of a name label had something painful in itself. Even though he had always dreamed about it, the singer knew only too well what this meant for him. Of course, it was not all the advantages that drove him the fear of sweat drops on his forehead, but much more the disadvantages. The shadow sides of a pop star's life. As a person who was under constant observation. Someone who was afraid, that at some point a very curious reporter would find the rotten corpse in his own basement and completely relentlessly dragged him to the public. And to his chagrin, he hid in his "basement" even two corpses.

With that in mind, Gary now reached a point where he only wanted to run away. Give up everything he believed in. For none of this will ever come true. No one could free him from his created world, in which he tormented himself. Not even this one wonderful man in front of him named Robbie. It was his destiny. Since he could no longer bear his closeness, Gary grabbed his almost full beer glass, drank it on ex and suddenly ran away. Out of into the icy cold. Back to where he spent most of his life.

 

When the road had Gary again, and an icy cold wind hit his face, whereupon the air was left for him to breathe, the singer wanted to start a sprint and vanish into the darkness forever. Far away from a future which he had neither deserved nor was worthy of. But he did not come far. After just ten meters under a faintly shining street lamp, he stopped and wondered what he should do now. On the one hand he did not want to fight with any rats for a sleeping place, but he could not return to the side of this Robbie as well. He was a dream of a man, in all respects, and yet with his closeness he dissolved feelings that Gary felt was painful. Apart from the memories of what he had once lost, there was something else. Something, that did not hurt less and whereupon he took off his sweater from Robbie and threw it completely frustrated to the ground. He couldn't and didn't want to wear it any longer. It just didn't go away. Not as long as he saw in it an eternal connection with a particular man, who burned him with a further and painful scar. But no sooner had he torn this shit called advertising for a workshop chain from his body, he already captured an icy cold that attacked his person and thus immediately brought him to the chills. But he just needed that ...to freeze all pain-related sensations. For about half a minute, Gary remained more than trembling still standing, until he finally took a step and wanted to disappear into the darkness.

"Gary? Wait. ...Where are you going?" A familiar voice suddenly became loud behind him.  
After a few seconds, Gary turned to the calling person, who was of course no one other than Robbie, and just called to him, "That's none of your business."  
"Yet that does it. After I've picked you up half frozen this morning, I can't just let you go without knowing you're all right."  
"It's all right with me, and besides, what do you care?"

Robbie was just about to answer it, but somehow he couldn't get the explanatory words about his lips. Actually, it was a simple explanation, but to pronounce it proved to be extremely difficult at the moment. While struggling with his own language and not knowing what to say or do next, Gary turned away from him.

"I ...I disappear."  
After Gary had actually set himself in motion and had already done a few steps, Robbie suddenly couldn't help but throw a tough fact at his head: "Do that. Do what you always do. Run away!"  
"I'm not running away from anything and no one!" Gary immediately cried to him, after making another half-turn towards Robbie.   
"Yes alright. Deny yourself. Even if you don't want to admit it, but you even runs away from your own shadow. Do you even know how pathetic that is and you're destroying yourself? ...At least give me one good reason why you're doing this. Why you lead a life in constant flight from yourself."  
"I assure you that you do not want to know this, and besides, you will never experience it. Never. It's for your own good. Because everyone in my area is risking the own life, so go back to where you are at home and leave me alone. I ...I... will not do this to you and your family and now ...get out of here. Your closeness hurts me anyway." Gary just got out with some trouble.  
"What do you mean by that? What should I have done to you by having this feeling to me? I don't understand. I... I have done everything for you to save your day and so that you can finally feel a moment of happiness again. "  
"That's exactly what it is. You gave me all that I didn't even deserve in the least, including the knowledge of your person. that you exist. Having met you is the best thing that ever happened to me, and yet I know that I have to forget you for both of our sakes. But since I like you too much and now I have closed my heart, it hurts me... and now, farewell Rob. I'm not going to fit in your world. "It burst out of Gary suddenly, but he could not hide a single tear.

Despite all the loss of light and the distance between them, Robbie was able to see in his eyes how much he suffered under a burned-down world. An ash-covered world, in which’s he had no one nothing at all. In a one that has existed for over twenty-five years under a metre-high layer of ash now and for which he was solely responsible. But besides the image of a completely destroyed world, there were also the words that Gary had used. Could it be that this was a hidden message? That he might have ...?

 

With the hope that Robbie let him move now and no longer crossed his path, Gary finally turned away from him a third time and ran away. Shortly thereafter, when he was swallowed by the darkness and was no longer visible, he heard Robbie's voice behind him and asked him not to do so. That he should stop. But, of course, Gary didn't listen to it, and since Robbie had clearly tacked on his heels, he tried to run faster. However, what had already changed in the near future and not even a hundred meters to his condition, he had no another choice to slow down and therefore to come to a halt. 

"I know of the fire. ...What you did!" Become a challenging sounding voice from the background suddenly loud. 

Gary froze. What he heard on the part of Robbie just couldn't be. No. He had to interrogate himself. How did Robbie know what he had done? What the load looked like, which he wore on his shoulders since his youth. Barely had the so wonderful guy named Robbie talking about a "deed" and a fire, he suddenly saw the picture of how his parents died in an inferno. A fire he was responsible for. He, Gary, had killed his own parents. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I ...I didn't do anything!" Gary ignored his inner fire demon and slapped his hands on his face.

While the pent-up tears of the past years poured hot over his cheeks, he cursed Robbie inside. Why did he do that? Why did he have to expose him to such torments of hell, and now he also opposed the imaginary flames of a gigantic purgatory? No matter what he did or what words he used to him, it hurt immensely.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. ...You had laid the fire, causing harm to people. Your parents! You killed them twenty-five years ago on Christmas Eve and since then, you live on the street and you're on the run. But not before the police officers, they had classified your file as not punishable, but much more in front of yourself. You think if you stay in a place longer than twenty-four hours, you could be recognized by anyone as the killer of your parents. That your past catches up with you. Besides, you also think that you don't deserve to live another life and that's why..."  
"Stop It!” Gary suddenly exploded, and as he took his hands off his face, the singer turned back to Robbie and then left all his emotions to him, "You fucking bastard. Why are you doing this to me? What do you really think of meddling in my life? No one can change it, no one. Not even you. ... And besides, I don't think I've earned my current life more than anything else. I know it. I killed my parents with my playing with fire, so don't just start telling me that it's not true. I've done it and I advise you to keep away from me or you're next! I ...I...."

With every pronounced phrase, Gary drowned more and more in his tears until he finally collapsed and again slapped his hands on his face, which he then threatened to go to his knees because of his lack of inner strength. When Gary's legs began to yield, Robbie finally took the initiative by letting the last few meters in between them instantly dissolve into air and taking the battered, smaller man into his strong arms. First, Gary Robbie wanted to get out of his way, but since he pulled him so tightly to his broad chest, it was more than impossible for him to get free. 

"What happened was just an accident. Ok? It’s just an accident. ...Leave all your pain out. Cry. I promise you that I will always be there for you. No matter what comes and believe me when I tell you that from now on you are no longer alone. You've definitely won at least one friend today. One who will really do everything for you and also stand aside without exception ...and that’s me." 

On these very warm words of Robbie, Gary took his hands off his face and buried himself as deeply in the embrace as he could. While Gary accepted his embrace and finally retorted, he finally drowned with his unstoppable tears-and the completely shameless, Robbie's cuddly sweater. But no matter how cuddly the sweater and Robbie himself was, it didn't even help him to heal all his pain. It was on the contrary. The longer he was in Robbie's arms, the more he felt his hitherto ignored and deep-seated yearning for a more comfortable life. Even though his was just promised to be there for him, Gary knew it was just words. Sooner or later, Robbie will realize that their worlds were too different and could never have a common future on a friendly basis. It was just impossible. Because there was always some power that knew how to prevent it. 

And so the painful closeness to Robbie drew more and more circles and made his person in a gigantic vortex of chaos. Which was on a minimal space and the astronomical gravity tore his body apart like in slow motion. Although he felt relatively safe and secure in Robbie's arms, a demonic voice kept him from giving this wonderful guy more than a chance. That he would bundle all his powers that Robbie would push away and run away. But Gary didn't want to, at least in his heart. It was his brain that commanded him and demanded it. But since he was now more than deaf to his body, something in his mind drove him to make himself smaller. Which Gary could free himself from the embrace of Robbie.

After he had his freedom again, Gary immediately turned away from Robbie, and he sobbed quietly: "I have to get out of here. ...I can't stand your closeness anymore."  
"No. Gary Wait. There's something else I have to tell you." Robbie just didn't let him go, and to prevent that, he grabbed Gary on the upper arm and tried to tell him something - the real reason he was doing all this," I don't want you to go. If you go now, you'll hurt me. I don't know how to tell you, but I ...I..."

Robbie did not come to one end of the sentence, because somehow he lost himself more and more in the meaning of the unspoken words and was therefore unable to pronounce them. But when he realized that he didn't have to raise them, Robbie finally made a sweet-tasting gesture. After he put his left hand on Gary's right temple and wiped a big tear-off with his thumb, he glanced briefly into the most beautiful eyes that Robbie ever got to face and let his lips collide with those of Gary's. It was a very cautious and shy kiss, because after all, Robbie didn't want to rush anything and just tell Gary that he had fallen in love with him. And that’s really in the true sense of the word; Head over heels. Gary was the one he had been waiting for so long ...the big love. 

 

While Robbie's narrow lips nestle on his own, Gary was alternating hot and cold. One shiver after another chased over his back. Wow!! What a feeling. He had never felt anything like that in his whole life. After all the many, many years he had lived in the eternal shadow of himself, he felt life again. Thus, a soothing warmth was laid around his heart, which he then enjoyed more than anything else. The feeling of being loved was really by far the most beautiful thing a person could feel. Ok. He had also felt loved by his parents at the time, but this one once again sprang everything he knew and thus opened up a completely new world for him. One, that’s consisted of warmth, safety and love, which thus had quite a future. With this realization – which Gary did not even want to admit, he finally let himself be led by his feelings to Robbie and returned the kiss, timidly and with absolute caution. And now it was only the purest madness. Their little kiss was something of sweet and let him forget everything around him. Including this icy cold surrounded them. But what has now been forgotten by a power. A power called Love.


	6. And Everything I Do, I Do For Love

While the two men were still in the arms and their lips never got out of each other, Gary felt like Robbie was slowly leaving him. Since his left hand still encompassed his head, the rights were taken shortly thereafter and the larger one finally dissolved from him. But with the sweet taste of love on his lips, he followed Robbie's retreat completely arbitrarily, and simply did not want him to finish their little kiss so quickly. With a very longing gaze he looked after the attractive lips and felt the desire to taste them even longer. As he stared at them, tumbling a single tear over his cheek, Robbie continued and kissed him this way. It was a very gentle and magical touch, whereupon Gary got an inwardly growing goose bump. To keep this feeling as long as possible and to be able to internalize it, he closed his eyes and gave himself to it.

"I love you!" Robbie whispered to him the three world's most important words and secretly wondered what else to do - to keep Gary from a life on the street, "...Please. Don't go. You can't just disappear now and give me the agonizing feeling of ignorance, whether you're doing well or not. The thought of how you lay under the nearest park bench and you're vegetating it almost kills me. Do not do this for God's sake. I just want you to be okay. That’s you can lead a carefree life. Why do you think I let my contacts play? By a friend of my father who works at the police, I found out what happened back then. Now, if you hate me for going through your past, I can understand. But you should also know that I meant it well. You've earned a fresh start after all you've been through ...and that's best by my side. Believe me I'd really do anything for you. Since I met you this morning, you've fascinated me from the very first moment. But when I heard you singing earlier, you finally turned my head. I know you're concerned about this, and you don't want to put me in danger because of a possible mistake, but I'd want to take the risk. You're absolutely worth it to me. So what else does it mean to stay here ...with me. I promise to be there for you always and without exception. To stand by your side and support you in everything you do. If there's anything I can do to keep you from your life on the street, please tell me. I don't know what else to do. ... I... "  
"I love you too and now be quiet and kissing me further!" Gary couldn't stand it any longer and let Robbie know that he had the same feelings for him and thus listened to his heart. 

Robbie stared at Gary for a moment and tried to realize what he had just said. That Gary also felt this overwhelming feeling of life-changing love and was more than ready to start a new beginning. For which he only wanted a continuation of their little kiss. What Robbie did not let for himself say a second time and so he could not go fast enough with Gary a sweet and playful connection. The world finally came to a halt. Neither of the two thought about what had happened or what the day will be tomorrow. They just lived for the here and now. To lie in the arms each other and forgetting everything around them. Just enjoy the closeness and love of the other.

Who would have thoughts this morning that the day will end like this. After an initial shit - at least from Gary's point of view and a wild rollercoaster of feelings, it came to an enjoyable end and ended with a sweet kiss that promised a carefree future - on the side of Robbie.

 

**2 years later…**  
Gary still couldn't believe what had happened in the last two years. After Robbie took him off the street and enriched his life, he sat next to him in the passenger seat in his car and played dreamily with a ring the Robbie wore on his left hand. It was the same as his ring finger. Yes, it was actually true. Robbie was officially the His. For one and a half years now he has been married to this wonderful man exceedingly happily and now truly led a dreamlike life. One that he had always dreamed of secretly and so Gary looked back at the time when everything’s had changed to blow. After he had entered into collaboration with Jason Orange, who had his own record label, and officially sealed it with a signature the next day, the next big event followed two weeks later. On Christmas Day, which he of course spent with Robbie's family, his friend had gone on his knees before him and had made a request. Of course, it all went too fast for him and so Gary didn't know what to say about it. On Robbie's reasoning why he was so in such a hurry and which were more than convincing, Gary could finally give him his "Yes".

 

Of course, Robbie was struck by how Gary played with his ring, looking quite impassive and dreamy out of the side window into the wide world. As he looked at him, Robbie could not resist a true smile. His husband was really just too sweet for this world and could not be proud of him by the way. Even though Gary sometimes had to catch up with his past - but that didn't happen too often, he had managed to accept it to some extent with his help and that this tragedy for his parents was an accident, that there had never been any intention in it. In the few cases, when his Gary was plagued by some nightmares at night, crying his lungs out, he could always calm him with a warm hug and many little kisses.

But there was another reason that made him even more proud ...and that was his musical career. Gary truly had a rocket launch. His first album, as well as the first single, reached the top position in the charts and are still under the TOP30. With the second album, which was released a few weeks ago, Gary went on his first tour and, of course, Robbie was not missing at his side. Neither as a friend, husband, mentor nor as a singing partner. As for the latter, Robbie could still not believe that Gary had persuaded him to record a common and some of his own songs with him, which he should sing live tonight too - as his support act. According to the plan and after he sang his last song "Angels", Robbie Gary was to moderate during the joint, "The Flood". Even with this thought, Robbie already got goose bumps after the other. This will surely be a magical evening ...and that for everyone. 

 

Eventually, however, Gary woke up from his daydream and tore Robbie out of his mind by asking him if he could not go to the side for a moment. Not knowing why, Robbie did him finally this one favour and also drove right without asking to the left side. No sooner had he stopped, he looked over at his lover and wondered what Gary promised of this stop. Apart from a beautiful landscape, there was nothing conspicuous to be seen out here. After Gary had also gone out and he watched him – as he looked more closely at his closer or more environments with a somewhat unclear view, Robbie immediately went back to his side. 

"Gary? ... Hey Gaz. What's wrong?" asked Robbie slightly anxiously.   
Gary closed his eyes for a moment, breathed deeply in and out and whispered, "Here we have met."  
"Are you really sure about that?"   
"Yes, I am."

On these words, Robbie looked at their surroundings a little closer and compared them with his memory. Ok. That was the road to which they had met, but whether that was the exact same place, he could not say. But Robbie knew he could trust Gary's word. After all the time that had passed and they have become a heart and soul since then, of course, it was also shown that Gary was more at it than one saw with a look and thus possessed several qualities. One of them included the fact that Gary could remember a whereabouts. When Robbie once again devoted himself to his wonderful husband, he looked at him as Gary's facial features took on a very different facial expression. One that’s he knew all too well in the meantime. Because every time Gary had a good memory with someone from his previous life, he became emotional. Depending on how the intensity was, it even sparked a tear from him, which also ran inexorably over his cheek. Just like at this moment. Without hesitation, Robbie took the initiative by pulling his Gary into a tight and warm hug, and he quickly kissed the salty-tasting tear. 

"Come here, baby. You know I don't like it at all when you're like that. It always hurts me in my soul that you connect one of our shared memories with your previous life. You pull me down with it every time and give me the feeling of inadequacy. That I'm not enough for you."  
"I'm sorry. That's not my intention. I don't even know why I doing myself. It just happens. I ...I do not want to hurt you. You really are by far the best thing that could happen to me and I love you honestly about everything, but in the last two years, so much has changed that it scares me. I'm afraid to wake up in the morning and then I have to find out that it was all just a dream. That all the good is gone and that ...you are no longer by my side." Gary tried to give a statement in tears and more than sobbing.   
"Oh Gaz. I guarantee you that this is the reality and you will never lose me either. ...I'm always with you."  
"I'm so glad to have you, my angel ...and that's why I can hardly wait to hear you sing "Angels" Live Tonight."  
"And I can't believe you persuaded me to do it. I mean, after all, you're the one with the huge talent and who has become a superstar overnight. Tonight should be all alone to you and not to both of us."  
"I know, but I can't do this without you. ...That's why I wrote for us "The Flood" and for your beautiful voice, some of your own songs. So that’s I always know you near me."

On these words, Robbie Gary briefly dismissed from his embrace and only to see him in the eye and to kiss more than passionately. If it went to Robbie, he could hold his Gary all day long in this embrace and remain so forever, in his second favourite position. In the first place was, of course, the one in which he held a lying position with his sweetheart and so they snuggled up to sleep. There was nothing more beautiful than that, to have Gary in his protective arms and wake up hours later. But he also knew that every hug eventually came to an end, whether he wanted it or not.

So he dissolved himself at some point by Gary, pressed a little kiss on his lips and whispered, "I will always be as close to you as I can. After all, I don't want you to take me away, and when that happens, I ...become a bloodthirsty werewolf. Nothing and no one would be able to stop me and you don't know what I would do to get you back. You're the only person I want to wake up in my arms every morning. I..."

Gary smiled a little embarrassed and couldn't go back to the arms of Robbie quickly enough - the world's best and safest place ever. Barely hitting his arms around Robbie's warm body again, he was also reciprocated, and so he felt his right hand embraced his left hip, and the left had its place at the back of his head.

"...can't and will not lose you." Robbie Gary whispered and ended his already started sentence.

 

The two were supposed to go back to Gary's concert, but every time Gary showed his emotional and slightly vulnerable side, Robbie just had to give him a warm shoulder to lean on. Even if two years had already passed, his wonderful husband still had the need for absolute security. But what Robbie was able to understand very well. After all, Gary had spent more than half his life on the road and from that, let himself being such a long time hard to banish into the rear corner of the brain. Moreover, these experiences had shaped him into the man he was today. 

For another and close minute, the two were still standing until Robbie finally spoke quietly about slowly getting back into the car and thus back on the road. The road towards success and on which’s Gary could more than finally live his dream. In one in which he had found his personal happiness in Robbie and could even share and make with him his passion for music, what a more than incredible career sharing was no longer waiting for him and thus was to follow. One he owed exclusively to Robbie. 

"Thank you. ...Thank you for having you and for trying so hard for me two years ago and not wanting to let go."  
"Not for that and you know you don't have to. I was really all about your well-being. When I first saw you I had been immediately fascinated by you and since then you hadn't gone out of my head either. I ...I just had to do more than what I had done for Howard. After I was allowed to hear you know a little more and sing, I could no longer deny that I fell in love with you all over both ears. In a wonderful man of my destiny and ...whose heart is my home. Someone from whom I can't get enough and for all that I give you and you to me, there is no need for a word of thanks. ...You are the love of my life."  
Pointing to Robbie's last words, Gary detached something from their embrace, gazing visibly moved in his gorgeous eyes and whispering: "My heart is your home?”  
"That just occurred to me, because I ...I just didn't know how best to express myself.”  
"That sounds more than perfect. I already see our next song together in front of me. Titled, _My Home is your Heart_."  
" _Our hearts beating like a drum._ " Robbie already had an inspiration on how the next line could go on.  
" _My Home is your Heart._ "  
" _In the dark you made me strong._ "  
" _My Home is your Heart._ "  
" _Like you've always done. I will carry you home. I will carry you home. You're in my heart and in my bones. I will carry you home._ "  
"Wow. I already get goose bumps." Gary was already impressed by this possible new song.   
"It’s from that moment or from the cold?"  
"Well, to be honest about the two."  
"I feel the same way and that's why I really don't want to break this moment, but we really should watch us get back on the road. We still have a good deal to drive and the organizers there need us for the sound check."  
"You're right, we really should. After all, I don't want to be late for my first concert."

With those words they finally went back to the warm car and shortly after Robbie started the engine, he leaned over to his Gary once more and pressed him a loving kiss on his right cheek. 

"Thank you for remembering that this is where we met, ...the turning point of both of our lives."

As a result, Gary Robbie could only take a sugar-sweet and very much infatuated look, feeling like he was in heaven. His heart truly belonged only to him ...this wonderful man who had given him a better life and his love. But before it got too touching for both of them, Robbie eventually started the engine and drove his car back onto the road with it. As the tarmac had them again and continued to drive towards the sun, Robbie's left and Gary's right hand intertwined in such a way that nothing and no one could separate them anymore. It was an attachment that should last forever and it until the end of their days. An attachment accompanied by a sweet and never-ending melody. 

But it still felt like a dream for Gary. Because never until two years ago would he have thought that at some point it would take him a little away from a country road by means of a car breakdown and enter his life on his personal guardian angel in person. The one who had not only taken him off the streets and given him a real home, but also a love as infinitely great as the universe itself and just as deep as the void had once been in his own heart.

Not to mention that his real dream actually came true tonight. Standing on a big stage and celebrating his music with thousands of people. So he already saw himself, having closed his eyes for a daydream, as he ran onto the stage after a few words from Robbie and got a warm and vocal reception from his fans. Gary even dreamed that today's kick-off will be a huge success and he got a special award in the process.

...

At the end of the day, it happened that way. It was an evening that Gary will never forget in his entire life. This overwhelming feeling of happiness, which he felt all the time, gave the new star wings on the pop sky and has only released Top 5 songs since. He had finally got to where he had always wanted to be. In a life that consisted only of music and by the way to have a partner who supported him in everyone and gave the feeling of an absolute and sincere love. One that left him no longer concerned about his future. So he managed-with the help of Robbie, of course, to have his inner fire demon behind him and forgotten after a long-lasting eternity. The darkness he once carried in his heart and in which he had lived had disappeared and so Gary looked merry to a golden age. ...A future that was liveable.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the end was foreseeable, I hope you liked this little story here. Thanks for reading, but I would be really happy if I got Feedback. ;-)


End file.
